I May Never Be Ready
by Thefirststiff
Summary: Tris and Four have been best friends for a while. But what happens when for falls for Tris? Are the feelings mutual? Or will he have to work for her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Tris Prior. Although my real name is Beatrice I go by Tris because 'Beatrice' is way too formal.

I'm currently at Zeke's house playing Never Have I Ever with my friends.

I'm sitting in between Four and Christina who is sitting next to Will, like all the other couples. Before you assume me and Four are couples, we aren't. Someone like him wouldn't like someone like me.

"Never have I ever, kissed a guy" Will says

Everyone but me Uriah and Will drink. I eye Four.

"Dare" he whispers

"Never have I ever, kissed a girl" Christina says.

Everyone but me Christina and Four drink

My turn.

"Never have I ever, had sex"

Everyone but Marlene and me drink.

Of course Four has. He is a player.

WAIT. He hasn't kissed a girl.

That's weird. I'll ask him later.

"Never have I ever, been loved" Four says

Everyone but me and him drink, my parents never liked me. I was always the stupid child.

"Never have I ever, cut myself purposely or thought about it" Shauna says.

I drink.

Everyone looks at me with wide eyes.

Now, before you think I cut myself, I don't. But I have considered doing it a couple of times.

I get really uncomfortable sitting with all of them staring at me.

I hate attention.

I get up and leave tears threatening to spill.

I hear someone get up and follow me.

I just continue walking down the street to my house.

I slam my door loudly.

I walk into the kitchen and hear knocking on my door.

I go and open the door.

Four stands there

"What?!" I ask annoyed

"You ran out after admitting you cut yourself" he says

"I don't cut myself" I say through gritted teeth

"But you drank–" I cut him off

"Because Shauna said 'or thought about it' I've thought about it. I've considered it. But I'VE NEVER DONE IT" I scream

"I'm sorry Tris" he says.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU FOUR. HAD SEX AND NEVER KISSED A GIRL? WHAT ARE YOU A PLAYER?!" I scream crying.

"Tris, I've had one of the worst lives, I used to have sex to take away my anger. I never kissed a girl because I thought that only one girl should deserve it. I haven't had sex in a year. I've changed Tris. I have to go" he left.

He left me.

I head up to my bathroom and get into the shower.

I sit in there crying. Looking at my razor.

I will not do it.

I can't.

I'm stronger than this.

I say, when I can I stand up turn off the shower and get out.

When I lie down on my bed I fall fast asleep.

When I wake up I hear something crash down in my kitchen.

I quickly go downstairs hoping my cat didn't break any glass.

When I enter my kitchen I feel several shards of something enter my foot.

I sit down and notice its glass

My foot is bleeding really badly now.

I call the first person I can find.

Four.

Oh we'll.

he picks up on the second ring

"Hello?" He says

"Hey, Four its me Tris, um I stepped on glass and my foot is bleeding really badly and I can't walk can you come over?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I hang up

I look down at my foot. I pull it up onto my other leg. It's soaking my sweatpants in blood.

Oh well.

I hear the door open and Four comes into my living room

"First aid kit is in the bathroom in my room" I say.

He knows his way around my house. He's been here before.

He returns shortly.

I feel dizzy from the blood loss.

I feel him starting to remove the glass.

I decide it won't hurt to just fall asleep.

So I do.

I wake up to Four's voice

"Good afternoon" he says

"Mmm-ughh" I make a weird noise with my mouth

"Does your foot hurt?" He asks

"No, it feels like a fairy wrapped it in a rainbow" I say sarcastically

"No need for the sass missy" he says

"Why'd you even bother staying with me?" I ask

"Because you were unconscious and wounded" he says adverting his eyes from me

"What are you not saying" I ask

"Listen Tris, I like you" he said

I look down at my lap. He changed me pants.

"I didn't try anything Tris. I only changed your pants because they were soaked with blood" he defends himself

"I trust you Four. You wouldn't do that; well at least while I'm still conscious" I say

"I wouldn't do it unless you wanted it Tris" he says

He leans in and kisses me

"You should go now Four"

"Okay" he looks disappointed

He leaves.

I don't know why I told him to leave.

He kissed me!

I was his first kiss

I felt a spark.

I'm not ready for a relationship.

I may never be ready.

**Thank you so much for reading. This is a oneshot. I may turn it into a story if you guys want if to be. If it's short I'm sorry I was busy all today with school and decided to write it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much soft the support on this story! Yes I decided to turn it into a story, well maybe short story. Anyways. ENJOY!**

"TRIS PRIOR GET YOUR BUTT UP!" I hear Christina yell

"Whyyyyy" I whine into my pillow

"Because we need to go shopping!"she screeches

"For what?" I ask

"We have a week till Halloween and we need to get your costume!" She yet again screeches

How does she screech so much?

"If I get up will you stop screeching?!" I yell

"Yes" she says normally

I get up and change.

I'm wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey v-neck

I get out of my room and put on my black combat boots.

"Ugh you're really wearing that?" Christina asks

"Yes" I say

I run down into my kitchen and grab a banana

"Let's go!" Christina says

"Fine" I mumble

We walk out and get into her car

"So what do you want to be?" She asks

"Nothing" I say

"I'm thinking about getting you a boyfriend so you can wear something slutty" she says

"You can try to get me a boyfriend but I will not wear something slutty" I say

"Whatever, we're here" she says

We walk into the mall and into the Halloween store

We head straight to the women's consumes

I just stand in the isle waiting for Christina to find a costume for me

"Aha" Christina says

She shows me a police outfits and its a skirt tank top and hat

It's not too short so I guess I'll make her happy

"Whatever" I say

She grabs herself a costume and then we pay

We walk throughout the mall; well I'm following Christina

She then leads me into a lingerie store

"Chris I'm gonna wait out here" I tell her

She just walks in without saying anything

I go and sit on the bench

"Hey Tris" Four says walking up to me

"Hey" I say

"Listen, I'm sorry for last night, but I don't regret kissing you" he says

"Okay?" I say more like a question than an answer

"TRIS PRIOR!" I hear Christina yell

"I got to go" I say getting up

Just before I can leave he grabs my wrist and turns me to face him

"I like you" he says then kissed me

I pull away

"Can you stop kissing me?!" I ask leaving

"What was that about?!" Christina asks

"He came to my house last night and he kissed, then he told me he didn't regret it. Then before I left he said 'I like you' then kissed me" I say

"You guys would be cute together" she says

"I'm not ready for a boyfriend" I say

We walk out to the car and get in

Once we're at my house she lets me leave and she drives off to meet Will

The rest of the week has been uneventful, although I've been watching Netflix

It's now Thursday the day before Halloween.

I'm dreaming of some guy. I don't know who though

I'm woken by my phone ringing

"Hello" I say

"Hey Tris" it's Four.

"What do you want?" I ask

"I want to know if you're going to Zeke's Halloween party" he says

"Yes" I answer

"Okay, and did you just wake up?" He asks

"Yes" I say

"You do realize its like 5 in the evening" he says

"Whatever I was up watching movies" I say

"Whatever. Bye." He says I feel like he's smirking

"Bye and stop thinking about me" I say

I hang up.

Ugh. I don't feel like getting up.

Oh well it won't kill me if I get any more sleep.

So that's what I do.

I sleep for what feels like days

"TRIS" Christina yells

"Yeah" I say getting out of my bed

"It's noon" she says

"Oops" I say

"Get dressed we're going out to lunch with the gang" she says then leaves my room.

I quickly take a shower then change.

"Come on" Christina says once I'm downstairs.

The car ride to the diner is silent.

Once we get there we head inside to the table our friends are at.

Unluckily the only seat left for me is right next to Four.

I sit down in the booth across from Christina

I feel something on my leg and look down.

"Move your hand" I say to Four

Although its only on my knee

I feel his hand move

"You're so pretty when you're mad" he says

Ugh why can't he understand that I'm not ready for a relationship

About 2 hours later we all decide to leave and Christina decides to come over to my house and helps me get ready for the party

While Christina is doing my makeup I just think about Four.

Am I ready for a relationship?

Am I ready to tell him about my past?

Am I ready to let him in?

Am I ready for anything?

"You look hot" Christina says snapping me away from my thoughts

She gave me a semi-natural smokey eye with pale pink lips.

For my hair she loosely curled it.

I actually look pretty

After I change into my costume and Christina is done we leave.

I hope Four doesn't hit on me.

I have to not get too drunk because I don't want to spill anything that I don't want him to know.

Oh what have I gotten myself into.

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you Celeste for the two reviews I'm pretty sure on this story;asking me to continue. The next chapter will be about the Halloween party. Beware that I may not be able to update a lot. I love you all so much. And I'm sorry if this chapter is short or crappy. I just woke up. Byeeeee. Please review. **


	3. Just To Clarify Some Things

**This is not an Authors Note. I'm going to better explain this story and tell you all about Tris's background and Four's. **

_**Tris~**_

_When she was born her parents didn't really care a lot about her. They cared more about Caleb because they valued knowledge over strength. Though her parents let her live in their house till she was 18 a week after her birthday they kicked her out. In school she used to be bullied and in High School she became friends with 'the gang'._

_Tris was almost raped when she was 15 and she's scared of intimacy, falling in live and getting hurt, and revealing her past. She's broken just like Four. She's known Four for 7 years and he's been there for her since her freshman year of High School. _

**_Four~_**

_His father abused him since his mom died when he was 6. He suffered the abuse for 12 years until he was able to move out. When he met Tris in her Freshman year she changed his life because he didn't feel alone although she didn't suffer from physical abuse. He doesn't know about Tris's family only about the verbal abuse at school. _

_He's 23 two years older than Tris. _

_HE IS NOT IN LOVE WITH TRIS. _

_They have been best friends for years, and yes, he does like her. Four has known her long enough to like her. He has liked her for a few years now. _

_He knows she doesn't like him and he understands, who would, he's broken. _

**_WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY:_**

**_SPOILERS!_**

_Four is going to try and get Tris to like him. Tris doesn't know if she's ready for a boyfriend, or if she can trust him. _

_There will be occasional FourTris moments but I'm not going to have them fall in love fast. Or go too fast with their relationship._

_They will remain friends for quite some time but there will be FourTris I promise. _

_There will also be some other guys fighting for Tris. _

_Who will she choose?_

_**I got really annoyed when a guest told me that Four fell in love too fast. None of you know the background of their friendship or their pasts. **_

_**HE'S NOT IN LOVE. It's way too soon for him to be in love. He's loves Tris like a friend. Nothing more. **_

_**Sorry this wasn't an update I can't update a lot in a day. **_


	4. The Cute New Guy

**I added a new character. **

**PLEASE READ A/N BELOW**

Me and Christina walk into the party 10 minutes late, the smell of alcohol filling the air.

Though I'm 21 I've never drank alcohol before. Tonight I'll probably end up drinking a little though.

I spot Uriah over in the corner talking with some guy. But that guy is cute.

I walk over to them.

"Hey Uriah" I say

"Hey Tris, this is my friend Lucas" he says

"Hey" Lucas says

"Hey" I smile

"Well I'm gonna go by Marlene, oh and Lucas, she's single" Uriah whisper yells the last part

"So how come I never see you at these parties?" I ask

"I actually moved here last week" he says

"From where?" I ask

"New York" he says

"I've always wanted to live there" I say

"It's a nice place, I liked visiting New York City but I never wanted to live there because its too busy for me" he says

Christina decides now is the time to drag me away

"Trissy come on let's go play Truth or Dare, and bring your friend" she says grabbing my arm

Thankfully Lucas follows us down to Zeke's basement

"Okay now that everyone is here I say we start the game!" Zeke shouts

"I'm going first" Uriah says

"Tris T or D?" He asks

"Well I don't want your D so truth" I say

"How come no one knows about your past?" Uriah asked

"Because I didn't have a good past okay?!" I say annoyed

"Four T or D" I ask

"D because you don't have one" he says

"Oh I do have a dare, don't kiss, hug, or put your hands on me in any sexual way ever again" I say

He thinks about it.

Three.

Two.

One.

His shirts off.

Oh well it was worth a shot.

"Lucas Truth or Dare" Four asks

"Dare" Lucas says

"Rate the girls in the room prettiest to ugliest."

"Tris, Marlene, Christina, and Shauna" he says

HE THINKS IM THE PRETTIEST

Four is giving him the death glare.

"Christina" he says

"Dare"

"I dare you to break up with Will and you can't dare him to get back with you" he says

"Okay, Shauna"

"Truth"

"Who are the top five boys?"

"Zeke, Lucas, Four, Will, Uriah" Uriah pouts after Shauna finishes

"Tris T or D?"

"D" I say

"Have a drinking contest with—" she scans the room "Lucas" she says

Oh well.

Guess we'll see what happens.

Uriah and Zeke align 10 shot glasses on a table.

"Ready"

"Set"

"Go!" They scream

The alcohol burns my throat.

I'm on my 5th when he's on his 3rd

I.

Am.

"DONE!" I scream

"TRISSY BEAT LUCAS!" Uriah screams

"Congrats" Lucas hugs me

I'm feeling Brave with this alcohol in my veins.

I get on my tippy toes and kiss him.

He immediately responds and kisses back.

I pull away and smile at him.

"DANCE PARTY" Zeke screams

God they are such kids, but they are my friends.

Maybe I am ready for a relationship.

Just not ready to let people know about that side of my life.

Or maybe I'm just waiting for someone that I feel like I can trust.

I like Lucas.

I like Four.

I seriously need to make up my mind.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. As you can see the more you all review the more I update. I'm not sure if I want FourTris in this or another character and Tris. Let me know in your reviews. Review for more frequent updates. If I get some ideas I'll update tomorrow. **


	5. Nearly Dead But Saved

**Okay. Listen. I had this guest review saying that no one can be cuter than Four, and just so you know, Lucas is based off of a person I know. and he is not cuter than Four. But you made my night and I was laughing. So I hope you enjoy!**

I wake up with two people next to me.

Four and Lucas.

I quietly get up and purposely kick both Four and Lucas.

Only Four wakes up and when I step over him he grabs my leg and makes me fall

"Idiot." I say getting up

"Just wait" he mumbles into his pillow

"For what?" I ask

"Till Lucas wakes up and he remembers last night" he said turning to me

"What happened last night?" I ask, I don't remember doing anything

"You guys were making out for like 4 minutes" he said

"I was drunk okay" I say

"Sureeee" he says

"I don't like Lucas like that Four. I'm not ready for a relationship." I say

I walk away not letting him respond.

I walk out of the basement and out to my car.

I decide to drive around after I change.

I drive to my house and go straight to my room.

I throw on my yoga pants and a black v-neck.

I go downstairs and grab my phone and keys then drive to the diner

On the ride there I listen to pandora.

When I get there I sit at a table alone.

While I'm eating my eggs my phone goes off.

FOUR~

Going out to the Diner, you wanna come?

I reply back.

I'm already there, about to leave though.

So that's what I do.

I get into my car and drive to the gym.

When I get there I wrap my hands and go straight to the punching bags.

I don't know how long I've been here but it feels like forever.

I feel someone put their hand on my stomach

"Keep tension here" they say.

I know that voice.

"You know, if you didn't want me to know its you, you should've changed your voice, Four" I say

"Hey it was worth a shot" he chuckles

"You are such an ass" I hit his shoulder

"Hey, just admit that you like me" he says smirking

"Okay fine, I like you, AS A FRIEND" I emphasize the last part

"You'll like me as more than one someday" he says

"Four why do you even bother trying to get me to like you? Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship." I say

"Because I want to secure my spot in line so that, when you are ready for a boyfriend, I will get to be the first" he says while I grab my keys

"But what if I don't want you to be the first" I say walking out of the gym

"Then I'll just annoy the crap out of you until you let me" he says following me

"What if I move away?" I ask

"Then I'll follow you" he says throwing me over his shoulder

"Stalker" I say through laughter

He brings me to his motorcycle

"Where are we going?" I ask

"It's a surprise" he says handing me a helmet

I put it on.

We get on to his motorcycle and he drives off.

The ride to wherever is silent.

We're about to go through a three-way intersection until a car comes out of no where.

Four turned and saved me.

He saved us.

He stops the motorcycle

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah, thanks for saving my life" I say while he starts it back up

"Anything for you" I hear him mumble

We drive off.

He stops in front of an old amusement park.

"What are we doing here?" I ask

"We're going on a friend date" he says

"Do any of these even work?" I ask

"One or two, but we're actually not going to ride any" he says

He leads me into it and over by the Ferris wheel.

I see a picnic set up.

"Four, you know I don't like you so why don't you stop trying"

"Because I like you" he says

"And I'm going to tell you about my past because I trust you" he adds

"So, when I was six my mom died, and my dad thought I was the cause. So he took his anger out on me with his belt. I now have many scars one my back from it. When I turned 18 I moved out and he hasn't since then" he said looking me in the eye

"How did you survive?" I ask

"I have no idea. I thought he'd let me bleed to death but it was never bad enough that I died" he says

"Four I had a crappy childhood too but nothing compared to that."

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" He asks

"I'm not ready to. But when the times comes I will"

"Promise?" He asks

"Promise." I say

My phone starts to vibrate

"It's Christina she wants me to go shopping with her. Can you bring me back to the gym so I can get my car?" I ask

"Yeah, come on" he stands up and grabs my hand leading me away.

I'm so confused.

How long will it take for me to let someone in and tell my story, or will I hide behind this lie that I'm fine forever.

_**Thanks for over 750 views it means a lot to me. I'm not becoming very fond of this story and I'm not sure if you want me to continue. I'm currently sick and I have school tomorrow so maybe if I get a decent amount of reviews I'll update later today. I still haven't decided whether or not to have this a FourTris story or not. Let me know!**_


	6. New Look, and Lying

After Four dropped me off at the gym I decided to go to the mall and get a few new pairs of shoes seeing as my sneakers are falling apart.

When I get to the mall I head straight to the Nike outlet.

I try on numerous shoes until I find two pairs I really like.

One is a pair of black and white running shoes.

The other pair are pink and blue and to be honest they look like they are made from Play-dough.

"You ready to check out?" A guy asks

I nod.

"Good because I'm checking you out" he winks.

God, is he creeping.

"Your total is $164.64" he says

I swipe my card, grab my bags then leave.

I go to the food court because I'm oddly hungry.

I'm glad Christina isn't here.

While I'm eating I start to think about dying my hair.

Getting a tattoo.

Changing my clothes.

Would any of that change the fact that I'm not ready?

Probably not.

After I finish I go and get my haircut.

I get it cut to my rib cage and then my hair ombréd so that the bottom is turquoise and the top is my natural hair.

When its done I go and get some new outfits; besides just jeans and T-Shirts.

By the time I'm done shopping. Yes shopping.

It's about 8:30 so I just go home and sleep.

MY DREAM~~

So I was with Four and we were on a Ferris wheel.

"Four are you scared of heights?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"Everyone's afraid of something." He said looking at his shoes.

"Hey" I say making him look at me

"I'm scared of many things– heights may not be one but I'm scared of things" I say looking into his eyes

"What are you afraid of?" He asks

"In a way intimacy but more towards falling in love and giving it to the wrong person"I say then look down

Four grabs my chin gently and lifts my lips to his and softly kisses me

"You're so beautiful" he says when we pull away

I wake up to my phone ringing

"Hello" I say

"Hey Tris" it's Lucas

"Hey Lucas" I say

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today" he says, sounding kinda nervous

"I can't today, me and Christina are going to the mall, which knowing her it'll take a while" I say

"Oh, well I'll let you go then" he says

"Bye" I say then hang up

To be honest I don't have any plans today.

I just don't want to hang out with him.

I don't really like him.

Sure he's cute.

He's tall, he has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a stunning smile.

But beyond his blue eyes he doesn't really seem like a nice guy.

Four is though.

If I was ready I'd date Four.

Am I ready?

I have no idea.

I decide to invite Four over.

I text him and he tells me he'll be over here soon.

By soon he meant 5 minutes.

"I thought you had to go shopping with Christina?" He asks

"I lied to Lucas because if I'm being honest he doesn't seem like a good guy. His eyes show mischief" I say plopping down on my couch grabbing my two Xbox controllers.

"Your hair is different" he says

After about three hours of us playing video games we decide to go to the gym and swim.

After I pack my bag we head out to his car.

When we get there we agree to meet by the pool.

I quickly change into my monokini because I find tankinis uncomfortable, same with one pieces, and bikinis too revealing.

When I walk out to the pool I see a girl flirting with Four.

He sees me and looks at me with pleading eyes

I decide to annoy him a little.

I walk over him and sit on his lap

"Who is she?" The girl asks Four

"I'm his friend" I say before he can say anything else.

She continues to flirt with Four until he decides we should go swimming and he throws me over his shoulder and into the pool.

Next he jumps in right next to me.

He swims underwater and hugs my waist then stands up so only my knees and feet are submerged in the water.

He suddenly drops me underwater and swims away.

Suddenly I see someone enter the pool area.

Shit.

It's Lucas.

"Four, Lucas is here, help me hide" I say

"Best way I can do that is making out with you" he says

"Just come on" I say

He comes up to me and kisses me.

He kissed me very softly while very slowly deepening the kiss.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip but I decided to not let this go too far.

Every kiss had a spark to it.

He pulled away.

"I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride to the locker rooms and you're going to run and get changed and go to my car. I'll be out in 5 minutes." He says

FOUR POV:

Tris gets on my back and digs her head into the crook of my neck.

After she's at the locker rooms I go back in the pool

"Hey Four, got a new girlfriend?" Lucas asks coming up next to me

"Something like that" I say.

I honestly want us to be more than friends but she doesn't want a relationship and I respect it. But I'm not going to stop trying.

"I got to go" I say getting out of the pool

"Okay, bye Four" Lucas says.

After I change I go out and see Tris talking with some guy.

"Just go away Caleb" she says

"Is there a problem here?" I ask once I'm next to Tris.

"I would like to talk to my sister" 'Caleb' says.

"Well she needs to go home and I have a feeling she doesn't want to talk to you" I say opening the door for her.

When we are a few minutes away I decide to ask her what that was about

"What was that about?" I ask

"Well when I was younger my parents didn't really care about me because Caleb was their main concern because he was smart." She pauses.

"They would tell me that I'm not good for anyone and my 'mom' and 'dad' would say that I will never get a boyfriend and that I will end up being a slut" she says

"Tris, you are not a slut. No where near one. You won't even go out with me. I'm trying to get you to be my girlfriend. I'd be an amazing boyfriend to you. You were mentally abused and I was physically. I like you Tris Prior. I think you are beautiful." I look over to her once we are in her driveway.

A single tear goes down her cheek so I wipe it away.

"Bye, Four" she says stepping out of my car

"Bye Tris" I say.

I don't understand how people can just do that to someone as amazing as her.

I'm falling hard Tris Prior.

TRIS POV:

Four pulls out of my driveway.

I have a pounding headache from all this stress.

I actually told Four about my mental abuse.

Tomorrows my birthday but I bet only Christina will remember.

No one else usually does.

I start think about Four.

That kiss we shared was actually kinda amazing.

I actually enjoyed it.

But I really don't want to go too fast.

But do I even want to be his girlfriend?

Yes.

Am I ready?

I'm not sure.

Will he treat me good?

Apparently.

Will he ever love me?

Will he remember my birthday?

And the last thought I get makes me lean towards the not ready side.

Will he break my heart?

I really need someone's help.

Christina.

Tris~ hey Chris, can you come over fast?

Christina~ yeah Give me a few minutes.

In the next 3 minutes I just sit and think.

I hear the door open which means Christina is here.

"What's up?" She asks sitting next to me

"Four likes me and we've kissed like four times and he really wants to date me but I'm not sure if I'm ready." I say

"Four hasn't liked anyone before so you have to believe that he does. He cares about you Tris. If he was dating you there would be a .01% chance that he'd leave you" she says.

She's probably right.

She still didn't notice my hair.

"Don't think I didn't notice your hair by the way Tris. It looks good." She says.

"Uriah is having a movie night with our gang tonight so I'm gonna dress you because you look crappy." She says.

"Actually Christina, I'm going to dress myself and do my own hair and makeup but if you don't approve you can change it all" I say

She smirks thinking she'll be able to dress me like a Barbie.

I go to my room and grab a white crop top with my turquoise high-to-low skirt.

For my makeup I do a natural smokey eye with some brown eyeliner and black mascara.

Lastly I put on my nude heels I bought.

I walk downstairs

"WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THAT STUFF?!" Christina asks

"From my closet, I bought them when I got my hair done." I say.

"Come on let's go" she says

When we get to Uriah's house I notice Four is here.

When we walk in Four comes over to me

"Christina did good on your outfit and makeup" he says

"I didn't pick it out she did" Christina says passing by us

"Really?" Four asks clearly amazed

"Really." I say.

"But you always choose a shirt and jeans." He says

"I decided to change a little" I say then head into the living room

"What movie should we watch?" Uriah asks

We end up arguing for five minutes till we decided on The Hunger Games.

Half way through the movie I start to get tired so I lie my head down on Four's lap.

He starts twirling my hair which is actually calming.

I end up falling asleep dreaming about Four and I.

I wake up with cold water being poured on my face.

"ZEKE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE" I scream running after Zeke

"FOUR SHE'S GONNA KILL ME" he screams

I finally catch up to him and slap him.

I got a good idea for revenge.

_**Thanks for reading. Follow me on Instagram divergentobsesser to see me post divergent pictures and you can learn more about me. Please review and tell me what you think. If I'm being honest I don't really like this so far. I have plans for the next few chapters but I'm open to suggestions. I will not be able to update Friday, Saturday, Sunday and maybe Monday so if I'm MIA that's why. I love you all so much because I honestly am so much happier and not as easily annoyed since I've started writing. Feel free to leave nasty comments because I always get really nice ones or constructive criticism. I usually reply back if you are a user just so you know. **_

_**If I get a lot of reviews I will try and post a 1500-2500 word chapter. **_


	7. Can Life Get Any Worse?

So I'm currently sitting in Zeke's driveway In Four's car.

Four said that he was hanging out with Zeke so now's a good time for revenge.

Here's our plan.

Four is currently inside with a bottle of pink hair die in his pocket.

He's going to go into Zeke's bathroom and empty out his shampoo bottle and put the dye in there.

Four texts me and tells me he's done with it and is going to leave soon.

I text him back saying 'ok'

About five minutes later he comes out to the car.

"Where do you want to go?" He asks

"Mall." I say

"Turning into Christina." He mumbles under his breath.

He's so lucky I didn't smack him.

"So Tris, I'm going to ask you this because you've changed your look now let's see if you've changed your mind; will you be my girlfriend?" He asks me after he parks the car.

Should I say yes?

Am I ready?

Will he hurt me?

Do I even like him?

I think I'm slightly ready. It won't hurt me; will it?

"Fine" I say

We walk into the mall together and go straight to the Nike outlet.

I grab myself some shorts and shirts because my other gym clothes are getting old.

After I pay me and Four head to the food court.

We just order some Chinese food.

"How do you eat Sweet and Sour sauce on rice?" He asks

"I can't eat just the rice because its too bland and I like sweet and sour sauce so..." I say trailing off.

"Hey Four, hey Tris" I turn around and see Lucas

"Hey" Four says

"Um, Tris I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me later?" Lucas asks eyeing my boobs really quickly.

Before I can answer Four does for me.

"She actually can't, I'm taking Tris out tonight." Four says.

"What are you together?" He asks

"Yes" I say, it feels like a foreign answer, I kinda want to tell him that we're only friends.

"He's only going to break your heart" Lucas said walking away

"So do you want to go to the Pit for our date?" He says

"Whatever floats your boat" I say

"You want to know a secret?" He asks

"What is it?" I ask

He leans across the table and I can feel his breath against my ear

"You're beautiful" he whispers

I stare at him.

"If you don't believe me then don't, but I'm not lying" he says

"Mhmmm" I say

"Come on, lets go to the Pit"

He gets up and drags me out of the mall and straight to his car.

We get in and drive there.

The ride is pretty short and quite.

When we get there we head inside.

We go and sit at a table and order our drinks

Four gets a Bud Light and I get a Dr. Pepper.

FOUR POV:

6 beers later I'm feeling a little bit more than tipsy.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom" I say and get up

While I'm heading there I see this one blonde following me.

She's probably just going to use the bathroom too.

I'm about to walk into the bathroom when the girl turns me around and kisses me.

She pins me up against the wall and puts her knee in between my legs letting me know that if I push her off she'll knee me.

I can't even move anyway because she has a death grip on me.

TRIS POV:

It's been 10 minutes since Four went to the bathroom and he's not back yet.

He wouldn't cheat on me would he?

He can't be kissing another girl, he's with me right?

I decide to go and check to see if he's around here.

When I walk toward the bathroom I see a guy that looks like Four making out with some blonde.

That can't be Four.

The girl moves down to kissing his neck.

I finally see his face.

It is Four.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUR, WE JUST STARTED DATING AND YOU'RE ALREADY CHEATING ON ME" I scream then run, tears coming from my eyes.

I can't believe he did that to me.

Especially after he said that I was beautiful.

I don't think I'll ever be able to date someone, or even come close to loving one.

THE NEXT DAY

I wake up to knocking on my door.

I get and walk to the door.

I look into the peephole and see Four.

I quickly check to make sure its locked.

It's not.

I quickly lock it.

"Tris! Please!" He begs

"Go away!" I scream

"Not till you let me explain." He whines

"I'll call the cops" I warn.

He doesn't leave.

I open my door

"You have two minutes to explain then get off my property." I say

"Okay, as you saw, that girl was kissing me, but she had me in a death grip and her knee was by my crotch, so if I moved I wouldn't be able to have kids." He says

"Why should I believe you" I ask

"Because–" he quickly yanks me out of my house and punches some guy unconscious

"I just saved your life" he finishes.

"I'm going to forgive you Four— if you can prove that I can trust you again, but we aren't going to be a couple, we are only going to be friends, I'm not even sure why I said yes to you, I knew something like this would happen." I say.

I walk back into my house, forgetting that someone almost killed me a minute ago in here.

I go to my room and fall asleep.

I am woken up by footsteps in my house.

They're too heavy to be any of my friends and the door was locked.

I quickly lock my bedroom door and go into my bathroom and lock that door also.

I grab my cellphone and call the police.

"Hi, there is someone in my house right now, and someone previously tried to kill me" I say trying not to panic

"What's the address?"

"406 dauntless st." I say

"Help is on the way" then I hang up

"Open up!" I hear, I can recognize that voice.

Peter.

The knocking now comes closer.

He's going to kill me.

The door bursts open and I see that he has a frying pan.

I try to get away from him but he hits me.

I start to see black dots.

I hear sirens.

The next thing I see is all black.

Am I still alive?

Is it worth living?

**Haha, cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy. **

**Anyways, I'm going to have a contest. You have to make a character up. It must include:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Overall feelings of things: **

**I will choose the winner before the next time I update. **

**Thanks for the 15+ reviews, can I get 20. FourTris plus FourTris? Bye, follow my Instagram for daily posts nod updates about me life Divergentobsesser. **


	8. Bribery and Past's

I feel someone holding my hand.

I try to open my eyes but I can't.

It's like they're glued shut.

"She's in a coma, she might not wake up for 1-4 weeks, if she's in it for more were going to have to take her off" someone says

"No, please, what if she wants to wake up after the 4th week but its too late" I know that voice, Four

"I'm sorry" the person says walking out.

"Tris, please wake up. I can't lose you, you mean too much to me" Four says

"Please" he says

It sounds like he's about to cry.

Wait, why would Four care about me?

He's just a guy, I'm just a girl.

"Tris, please. You're my best friend" he pleads

I try to open my eyes, nothing.

They won't open.

FOUR POV:

She might die.

Tris might die.

I feel tears starting to come.

"I need you Tris, I know I'm an idiot that doesn't deserve you but I feel whole with you" I say

I look at her lifeless figure.

Hooked up to many needles.

Bandaged head.

She didn't deserve for that to happen.

She doesn't deserve me.

She deserves someone that isn't so broken.

I should really give up on her, but I can't.

It feels like she's the only one for me.

I can't sit here and fight with myself.

TRIS POV:

I feel Four let go of my hand, then I hear the door shut.

I feel so lonely and cold now.

I really just want him here, to tell me that everything is going to be alright.

But he left me.

I may not be able to wake up.

Should I?

FOUR POV:

I don't know where to go.

I don't feel like socializing.

It's been two hours since I left Tris.

I spent it walking around the streets.

I have to go back to Tris,

But first I need a shower.

I go home and take a quick shower (A/N I don't like describing showers)

I walk out of the bathroom and sit on my bed.

I look at my nightstand.

I have a picture of Tris and I from when we were sixteen, I was giving her a piggyback ride in the fall.

She's so beautiful.

I need her.

I get up and head back to the hospital.

When I arrive there I go straight to Tris's room.

When I sit down I grab her hand.

It's still warm, like she's still alive

"Tris, please wake up. I can't live without you"

Her hand twitches

"Tris, can you please open those beautiful eyes of yours?"

I search her body for any movement.

Nothing.

I need her.

I'll try to bargain with her.

"Tris, if you wake up in a week I'll buy you tickets to see 5SOS" I say.

I'm serious, I need her that bad.

4 DAYS LATER:

FOUR POV:

Although its only been 4 days it feels like a lifetime.

She has 3 days to wake up if she wants to go see them.

I'm not sure if she'll wake up, but I really hope she does.

TRIS POV:

It's been 3 days, I think, I'm not really sure.

I hear the door open and someone walks in.

"Hey Tris, you going to wake up for me?" It's Tobias.

I try to open my eyes, nothing.

He grabs my hand

I squeeze it.

"Tris, please wake up" he pleads

"Shut up Four, you're really annoying." I say, my eyes still shut.

"You're up!" He says

"Isn't that obvious?" I say squinting my eyes

"You're so amazing" he says

"Now where are my 5SOS tickets?" I ask

"In a magical place" he says

"You're an ass"

"You're an amazing beautiful human" he says

"Shut up Four, when can I leave?"

"I dunno" he says

"Ughhh" I say

"I like you, I'd say 'I love you' but its too soon" he whispers in my ear randomly.

He kisses my cheek leaving his lips there longer than normal.

There is no way to get rid of him.

He's my best guy friend.

He told me about his past and now its time for him to know about mine.

"Tobias?" I say

"Hm?" He hums

"Since I know about your past you should know about mine" he looks at me intently.

"So, I had a brother, Caleb. He was always my parents favorite, because he was so smart. My parents couldn't care less about me and they'd either mentally and verbally abuse me or totally ignore me. Then in school I was verbally bullied which just made my life worse." I say

"Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up." He says

I'm not ready for a relationship.

I was ready to share that with him.

To break down a wall.

He knows more about me than anyone.

I do like him.

Maybe as more than a friend..

But I don't want to get back together with him yet, I'm already forgiving him easily. He needs to work to become my boyfriend.

But he's already almost there.

**Sorry for not updating, schools been stressful. I really took like a week to write this. If you want to see how busy I am just go check out my Instagram. Sorry for not putting any of the new characters in here, sometime in the next few chapters they'll (it'll) be added. Please review because I read everyone of them and I really like to see/ know what you all think of my story. Bye four now. **


	9. Diagnosed With What?

_**Okay so I did change my name. I used to be Divergentobsesser and now I'm Thefirststiff. The reason I changed my canned is because my name was close to Divergentobsessor. I'm sorry if it confuses you but its just easier. **_

_**Now to the SHORT update. **_

Thalia POV:

I will have Four, with the help of Chase nothing can go wrong.

TRIS POV:

I wake up and look at my phone.

3 missed calls and 7 texts.

Oh well.

I get up and head straight to the shower.

Once I'm done I get dressed in my usual clothes then grab my keys and phone then go out to my car.

I have a doctors appointment today, yay...

––––––––––

Halfway through it the doctor starts asking me about my relationships.

"Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes"

"Are you single?"

"Technically"

"If a guy asked you out what would you say"

"It depends on the guy, but probably no no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared."

"Tris, I think you have Erotophobia."

What's Erotophobia?

I can't have it can I?

Well I guess I'll hang out with someone today.

I start driving to Four's house.

Thankfully he's there.

I get out of my car and head to the door.

I knock three times.

"What?" He groans opening the door

His expression is harsh until he sees me.

"Oh hey Tris"

"Hey" I look down and notice he's shirtless

He's must notice me looking because he says

"Like what you see"

I blush.

"So do you wanna hang out today?" I ask him

"Yeah, just let me put on a shirt" he says then leaves for a moment and returns with a shirt on.

**Ohh she's diagnosed with Erotophobia. I know its short I just wanted to tell you all about the name change. And tbh since my last update this was all I wrote. If people review a lot I might update by Sunday, (I'm busy both Friday and Saturday) also go follow me on Instagram if you haven't already thefirststiff. **


	10. Who Did What?

**ATTENTION- I just want all of you to low that all of my stories, except this one, will be temporarily stopped. I'm sorry if this disappoints any of you but I've been too busy with school, and I'm currently really sick. I've been writing this chapter for a week and that all I could write. I'll try to make a longer update soon. I love you all and thanks for all the support!**

Four decided that we should go to a theme park to hang out.

In the car on the way there my favorite song starts playing so I start singing to it.

"Every rose has its thorns" I sing

When the song ends Four decides to finally speak.

"You have an amazing voice Tris."

After a few more songs we're at the park.

"Can we go on that?" I ask pointing to a big roller coaster

"Okay" his muscles visibly tense up

After waiting for eternity in line we're finally able to go on.

When Fours all strapped in he holds onto the handles tightly.

I decide to do something brave and grab his hand.

He gladly takes it and we fly into the sky.

Four had his eyes shut the whole time.

"You're scared of heights." I say

"Everyone is scared of something" he says

"Can I ask you something?" I ask

"You just did, but you can ask me another question" he says with his smirk

"What's Erotophobia? My doctor said I had it and I never looked it up"

He grabs his phone and googles it.

"The fear of sex." He says

"Oh" is all I say.

I'm scared of sex?

I knew I didn't really like the topic of it, but having a phobia of it?

Okay, maybe I suspected it.

Four probably thinks I'm a pathetic loser for still being a virgin.

"I respect your choices of remaining a virgin just so you know. So what your scared of it? You'll overcome that fear sometime sooner or later." He said

"Thanks" I say

"Come here" he grabs my hand and leads me towards the games.

"I suck at these games."

"So do I but I still play them."

"You're probably good at them"

"Not really Tris"

"nothin' but a good time" starts playing in the background while me and Four are trying to win at least one prize.

Suddenly it starts pouring.

Now, I know this probably sounds cliché but he took off his jacket and gave it to me since I only had a T-shirt on.

"Lets head home" he suggests

We start bolting for his car

"Haha I beat you!" He shouted while sticking his tongue out like a little kid

"Some of us don't have long legs" I reply

"You're not that short, 5'6 isn't that short." He says

"We'll I'm not 6' like you" (Theo's real height.)

"You're still not short though, you're actually pretty tall" he says starting to drive

"Whatever"

"FOUR WATCH OUT!"

A car was coming right at us.

And before the car could hit us I got a glimpse of the driver, CALEB?!


	11. Shopping and More Promises?

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I cringed when I looked at the last day I updated. School has been very hectic and I haven't been very inspired lately. Please tell me anything you'd like to see in the next update. Maybe I'll update today with a short chapter. But it will be by Friday. Hopefully. I've been active on my Instagram thefirststiff but I have been writing this for about a week and I finally finished it. I feel like crap today and tomorrow I'll be out of town so I might not update. Don't worry though. I got ideas for the next update. Please review!**

"Are you okay?!" I ask panicked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she says although she's breathing heavily

"I was just scared for a moment" she continues

"I wouldn't let you die Tris"

"Sometimes I wonder why you like me so much. I'm nothing special. Just another girl."

"Tris, I have seen so many girls that were prettier than you, but they weren't. You stand out to me. You're so brave, and have the most amazing eyes. I love you Tris. You're not obligated to say it back if you aren't in love with me, but I think that you should know my feelings seeing as we've known each other for years." I finish.

"I like you Tobias. I am not in love with you yet though. But I love you as a friend." She says.

"I know I said it was too soon a few days ago, but honestly I couldn't wait any longer."

Tris's phone starts ringing like crazy, its Uriah, just give me a second." She says

The only thing I hear is 'SHE'S DEAD?!' from Tris.

She cons back with tears evident in her eyes.

"Marlene's dead. She was in a car accident." She says

I lean over and hug her.

I start whispering random soothing things in her ear trying to calm her down.

"Do you think it was that guy that almost hit us?" I ask

"You mean Caleb? He probably wants to hurt all of my friends. I'm scared Tobias" she says crying

"You're okay Tris. He's not going to hurt you" I say soothingly

"But what about you? He could kill you. You're my best friend."

"I'll be fine Tris. He's not going to hurt me." We sit in silence not talking.

"Can you bring me home?" She asks

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late" I start the car and pull out if the lot we were in.

When we get to her house I walk her up to her door.

"Goodnight Tris." I say

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm scared he'll come for me." She says fear in her eyes

"Okay." We both walk in

"I'll sleep on the couch" I say

"No, you're sleeping wherever I'm sleeping so you can keep me safe." She says

We sit down on the couch all cuddled up watching tv, and sooner or later its midnight

"I say we call it a night. Goodnight Tris" I say kissing her forehead

I hear Tris's steady breathing and soon fall asleep myself.

When I wake up Tris is still sleeping cuddled up against my chest, I honestly want to wake up to her every morning.

I snap out of my thoughts when she starts to move.

"Morning" she says looking up at me

"Morning." I reply

"Do you have to do anything today?" I ask

"No." She says looks at me like she's trying to read my mind

"Well, then you're going to the gym with me" I say

"Nooo, please Tobias. I don't want to do anything productive" she whines

"How about we go shopping then?" I suggest

"Okay, that's better than the gym." She says.

"I need new clothes anyways" I chuckle

"Yeah, you need other things beside jeans and black T-shirts." She laughs

"Hey, I have other things" I state

"Yeah, like what? Gym shorts?" She says eyeing me

"Maybe." I mumble under my breath.

"You're such a dork" she slaps my arm playfully

"And you're a blonde" I state

"I'm a brunette you blind idiot" she says walking out and getting in my car

God, do I love her.

I'm gonna see if she'll be my girlfriend again.

"It's a good thing were going out today because tomorrow's thanksgiving and then there's Black Friday" I say getting into the car

"Crap." She says

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I usually have to go to my parents' house for Thanksgiving because they 'have to see me on holidays'" she says using are quotes.

"I could go with you if you want" I say

"You don't have to, they'll probably just be asking why you're friends with me if you do." She says looking at me

"I don't care Tris. I don't want you to go there alone. You're my best friend." I say

"Fine. You can come."

"I have to ask you something first though Tris"

"What?"

"Will you be my beautiful girlfriend again?" I ask pulling up to the mall

"It depends"

"On what?"

"Do you promise not to cheat on me?"

"I promise."

"Do you promise not to pressure me into anything I'm not ready for?"

"I promise"

"Do you promise that you won't hurt me?"

"Yes Tris. I'd die for you. I made a mistake. Now will you please answer me?" I ask getting impatient

"Yes Tobias. I'll be you're girlfriend" she say reaching over and hugging me

When she touches me its like I'm on fire. She ignites me.

We pull apart and walk into the mall together. I don't grab her hand because I'm not sure if she'd want me to, but my question is answered when I feel her warm hand fit perfectly into mine like a puzzle piece.

I am determined not to screw this up.

I am pulled from my thoughts when she pulls me into the first store.

Aeropostale.

She walks us over to the men's and starts handing me clothes.

"So I don't get a say in any of these clothes?" I ask jokingly

"Get whatever from that you want. I'm just showing you stuff I like." She says looking at me. When she's done and I put almost all of that back she heads to the women's.

She scans through a rack of shirts and picks out 2. Then grabs three pairs of jeans. She sees something and heads over to it so I follow. It's a maroon lace dress with half sleeves.

She grabs it in her size then grabs a sweatshirt.

We head over to the register and I pay end up paying for her stuff after arguing.

We go to a few more stores so she can get clothes for tomorrow.

When we head outside to leave I realize its pouring out so I cover Tris in my jacket to keep her dry.

We dash out to my car and I throw the bags in the back then get in.

"That was fun"Tris says laughing

"Do you want to go home or stay at my house tonight. I could sleep on the couch." I offer

"I guess I could go to your house because I got clothes for tomorrow and I bought a curling iron and makeup while we were in there." She says

"Okay" I say and we head to my house.

When we get there I tell tris to go inside and I'll grab all the bags.

Once I grab all the bags I go inside and put them down.

THANKSGIVING DAY (sorry if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving)

When I wake up I notice that there has to be food cooking.

I walk out to his kitchen and see Tobias slaving over the hot stove making chocolate chip pankakes (don't ask why but I spell it like that.)

"Morning" I say walking over towards him and hopping on the counter

"Morning sleepy head, what time do we have to go to your parents" he asks

"Around 12 we can leave." I say and he turns off the stove and hands me a plate of pankakes

"Thanks" I say hopping off and heading to the table.

We eat in silence together till I decide to tell him that I'm gonna take a shower.

"Okay" he says grabbing our plates and starting to wash them in the sink.

I head over to my bags and grab some clean underwear, a bra, some spandex, my dress, and makeup. Then go into the bathroom and start to shower. I do my normal shower routine but skip shaving because Christina made me get my legs waxed with her. NEVER AGAIN.

When I get out I get changed into my dress and do my makeup.

Natural smokey eye.

Small winged eyeliner.

Mascara.

Nude lipstick.

I walk out if the bathroom with my hair up in a towel.

"How did you shower so quick?" Tobias asks

"I'm magical" I say


	12. Meeting The Parents and Surprises

**I'm so sorry for not updating, I got a new phone Thursday and I'm still getting used to it. That's why its such a short chapter. I'll try to update soon but I have no promises.**

Tobias' s POV

When we arrive at Tris' s parents' house I already started to hate them more.

The first thing her father said to us was

"You finally got a boyfriend? Oh, wait. You've had 90 others"

I just wanted to punch him.

How dare he be so rude to Tris.

"Dad, he is my boyfriend. He also has been my friend for years, and he's my first boyfriend" she says

"I'm Four" I say

"Ha, what were 0-3 taken? You think you're so tough even though you're not" he says laughing at me

" HEY CALEB COME HERE" He yells

"Yeah dad?" He asks, till he sees Tris

"Beatrice, you still look like a 12 year old" he says clearly amused

"That's it. You can insult me all yoj would like, but I love Tris and I will not let you mentally and verbally abuse her anymore" I say grabbing her hand and starting to leave

"Wow, big tuff number guy thinks he has a special girl. Well guess what? She is a slutty whore who barely graduated" Caleb says

I oprn the door for Tris and then slam it behind us.

When we get into the car I notice the tears in her eyes.

"I should've never let you come here. I'm such an idiot. I love you Tris, you're not a slutty whore. You're the most amazing girl ever. Im so lucky to be with you"

" Tobias, I may not be in love with you yet, but I sure am falling for you" she says smiling

I lean over and kiss her, I didnt expect her to kiss back, or hold me close to her like she did, but I'm glad she did.

When we pull apart from each other and I start driving I also start thinking.

I love her so much.

Everyone has their dark sides, they just don't tell people. I'm glad I can tell her and trust her.

She's just starting to fall for me,

And I'm falling for her all over again, just more and more each and every waking day.

I want to just be with her forever, have her kids, be her husband. But what I have with her now is good enough for me. As long as I'm with her I am perfectly fine.


	13. Double Date

**This is the last update for my story, I realized that this story isn't really getting anywhere.**

**I love you all and I'm sorry that this is happening**

Tris POV

Laying in bed after a long day, seeing my parents, having a mini thanksgiving with Tobias.

Its made me think about him more.

I am becoming less afraid of sex, yes I am still scared. But, I will kiss and hug him freely whenever, because I'm infatuated with him.

I may not be in love with him yet. But I'm geting there.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up to my phone buzzing with texts.

All but one from Christina.

Most of them are her just typing my name, but I have to go to the mall with her.

I check my other text

_Good morning beautiful 3_

_~Tobias_

I smile at that text. He's so nice to me.

Me and Christina decided that we'd go on a double date together so I got ready alone.

Tobias came to pick me up and we headed out.

The car ride was silent, but it felt so comfortable.

When we started walking in I felt someone run into me and I turned around to see Christina.

"Hey Tris" she says

"Hey"

"Im gonna go to the bathroom, why don't you guys go there" she grabs wills hand dragging him with her

"Guess we're gonna be alone for now" he says smirking

I smile at him, grab his hand and bring him to the café.

When we get there Tobias turns me around and puts my back to the wall.

"You're so beautiful"he whispers into my mouth kissing me.


	14. Moving?

**Sorry for not updating in forever. Ive been really busy with school and stuff and I haven't had the time to sit and type. Im thinking about making this the ending chapter. It may be short but I'm trying to make it as lengthy as possible. Please go follow my instagram thefirststiff if you would like to see posts and edits from me and read a little about my life. This was my most popular story and I dont want to end it but its been forever since my last update and I have major writers block. Feel free to PM me with ideas if you want this story to keep going.**

_4 months later_

Since me and Tobias have been together my world has changed. Hes accepted my thoughts and wishes, and has never asked too much of me. I have no idea how I've become so lucky as to deserve such a guy, but I'm so glad he came around as my friend, now boyfriend.

So here were are, in my apartment. Packing up my stuff so I can move into his seeing as I'm always there.

It feels like just yesterday I was a stubborn girl that didnt want to date him, but here I am right now, packing up my stuff to move to his apartment.

"You ready to go?" Tobias asks snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yeah, I just need to grab the last box" I say

"I'm going to go bring these down to the truck, meet me down there when you're done" he says walking out the door.

I walk into my bedroom to grab the box that holds all pictures that I have of my friends. Even Tobias.

when I'm done I go down and get into the truck.

"You ready to move in with me?" He asks

"Yes." I reply simply

He starts the truck and heads off to his apartment, well _our_ apartment now.

When we get there we unload all of the boxes and bring them up.

when its all done we plop down on his couch.

"Feel free to do anything to rearrange and make you feel more at home" he says, obviously wanting me to be comfortable

"That wont be needed. I already feel at home here." That was the truth too, I love him and I feel like wherever we live is my home as long as we're together.

"I love you Tris." He says kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too Tobias." I say cuddling in to his chest so we can watch tv together instead of unpacking me.

he turns on the tv and puts a random movie on.

"Being with you has made my life amazing Tris. I cant believe I'll be able to cuddle with you each and every night from now on because you now share an apartment with me. Months ago you didnt want a boyfriend, but look where you are now Tris. You're cuddling with your boyfriend in our apartment."

"Tobias, I'm so glad we're together and that you didnt want me for sex. Im glad we havent done it yet. Im kinda hoping we can hold off until we're married, what do you think?"

"Whatever you want is fine with me, as long as you're with me we dont have to do anything"

we spend the rest of tbe night watching movies until midnight when I fall asleep on his chest and he brings me into our room.

I dream of nothing but how much I love Tobias.

I sleep peacefully until I hear a crash. Which also startles Tobias.

"Stay here" he says getting out of bed and grabbing a gun.

after a minute I hear Tobias fire gunshots and a male scream. I ignore Tobias's orders and run out and see a man lying dead on our kitchen floor. But the thing is, he looks_ a lot_ like Tobias.

**Sorry if it was short. I just felt like I should end it there. Please review and tell me if I should continue and give me ideas for this story. Im going to sleep now but I'll be back on tomorrow hopefully.**


	15. The Death of Me

**Last update of this story. I think Im going to make a sequel for this. What do you think? Make sure to check back on my account for one. Please do not kill me for this. I have a plan for the sequel.**

"OH MY GOD TOBIAS!" I scream.

I can't believe my eyes. His limp body lays lifeless in front of me. I cant believe he's gone.

Whoever shot him is gone now. The footprints stopping then turning around.

Even though hes been gone for a few minutes I already miss him so much.

How can he be gone? Why would someone shoot him? He is the best thing thats ever happened to me.

After a while I finally decide to call 911.

The ambulance is rushing here.

I sit next to him and hold his hand.

For a moment I think I feel him squeeze my hand, but I know its all in my head because the truth is he's gone.

I will never here him laugh again.

Never again will he tell me I'm beautiful.

I hear the sirens and people coming into here.

The paramedics pull me away from him and take him away.

When theyre gone I decide to go to the hospital.

I grab my keys because I dont think I'd be able to step foot in his truck.

On my way down I call Christina.

T:Four is dead. He was shot.

C: Are you okay? Where are you?

T: Im heading to the hospital

C: I'll meet you there.

T: Okay

Then I hang up.

When I pull into the parking lot I get out and bolt into the hospital.

The nurse wont let me say goodbye to him.

After about and hour police come and question me.

Where were you when this happened?

Who did it?

Where did it happen?

What was your relationship to him?

The more questions I amswered the more I just wanted to disappear and forget the world.

Christina comes and hugs me when she comes here.

"Sorry it took too long, the traffic was bad" she apologizes.

"You okay?" She asks

"I dont know. It feels so unreal. Like he'll come through the doors and hug me" I say staring off

"I know. But he's gone."

ONE WEEK LATER

"You okay?" Christina asks referring to the fact that we're at his funeral.

"I think." I say and head toward his casket.

I chose to speak because even though I might fail and cry, I need to let things out.

So I get up and speak.

"Tobias, or Four as many of you know him by, was a very determined guy. Even when I didn't want a boyfriend he still tried." I start crying

"I loved him so much and it doesnt feel real that he's gone."

I finish with that because I cant do this anymore.

I planned a small funeral so after this we all go home.

3 MONTHS LATER

Its been over 3 months since Tobias died.

All of done is lay down on my bed eat icecream and cry.

And go out to get ice cream.

I only shower once a week or when I start to smell.

I probably gained so much weight over the past 3 months but I don't care anymore. Tobias is gone.

Christina kept begging me to go out with her tonight to the bar to get my mind off of him so I agreed.

Although I dont want to, I think that I should. I need someone to help me get my mind off of him.

THAT NIGHT

Christina disappeared probably to the bathroom.

Im currently on my second drink of the night.

A guy comes over and sits down next to me.

"Not the partying type?" He asks

"Not really, my friend dragged me here to get my mind off my dead boyfriend." I say

"Im sorry." He says

"Its fine. I mean its been 3 months."

"Yeah. I had a girlfriend a while ago and she had cancer and died. I still havent found a girl to replace her."

"I dont think I'll ever be able to replace him."

"I'm Kody by the way"

"Tris"

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow? You're probably still upset about your boyfriend so I'm not going to try and date you, but I'd love to be your friend." He says.

"Okay. Here's my number." I hand his a piece of paperwith it on it.

"Ill text you the time and place"

He then leaves.

I decide to head home and sleep.

I quickly text Christina telling her that Im leaving.

When I wake up at 11 in the morning I have a text from an unknown number.

TEXT: How about noon for lunch at the café?

Its Kody.

I reply back with a simple 'sure'

I get out of bed and get ready. When I see the picture of him on my dresser I say 'I miss you' and walk away.

I've cried so much over him and I think I can handle not crying anymore.

You may think Kody will be a distraction, but honestly he's just a new friend that has gone through something similar that can hopefully help me.

**Im going to go cry because I almost did while writing this. I yhink Im going to have the sequel up by Christmas so we'll see.**


End file.
